


Flip The Glitch

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chaos, Friendship, Humor, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Zoey accidentally finds out she can transfer her powers to another person.  Or, 5 times Zoey uses this knowledge for her own amusement, and one time she uses it for a special reason. A 5+1 fic
Comments: 33
Kudos: 32





	1. Mo

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that Zoey's glitch this year would be the ability to transfer her powers over to someone else for a short period of time. She would have way too much fun watching this chaos ensue. I own nothing.

**1: Mo**

The glitch was different this time. 

And Zoey was having a blast.

It all started one Saturday afternoon, when she was hanging out with Mo. They had brunch and were walking around perusing book shops and record stores when Zoey touched her hand to Mo’s shoulder. She had tapped him three times on the left shoulder, startling him as he flipped through records.

“Hey, I need to go and meet David and Emily. I’m watching Miles this evening.”

“Okay, let me just pay for this and we’ll head out.”

Suddenly, Zoey heard the beginnings of a heart song. A nearby couple was in the midst of a duet. She looked over at Mo, and was shocked to find him covering his ears and cowering. He walked over to Zoey.

“Do you hear that? Please tell me you hear that song? Why are other people not looking at them? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?” Mo looked panic-stricken.

Zoey raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend.

“Of course I hear it. They are dueting to ‘Islands in the Stream,’ and she is very off key. Why do you hear it? 

“I DON’T KNOW RED BUT MAKE IT STOP!!”

Zoey patted Mo’s right shoulder, causing him to snap out of his trance. The song continued, but ended about thirty seconds later.

“That was so weird,” Mo said. “It’s almost as if you transferred your powers over to me when you tapped my shoulder, and it stopped when you did that again.”

He paid for his vinyl, and the two friends headed out, Mo still shaken by the incident.

“This is so weird. Why did that happen? It’s almost like I could magically make you hear heart songs and shut it off whenever I want to.” Zoey bit her lip.

Mo glared at her. “You know what this means, Zoey.”

Zoey looked confused. “No, I don’t.”

“We need data. I need to try it again.” Mo had a gleam in his eye. “Let’s do it.”

“Well, you’re in luck. The man in the blue suit on the corner is about to start singing to his hamburger.” Zoey quickly tapped Mo’s shoulder, and watched as her friend observed the heart song, a look of glee on his face.

Zoey tapped Mo’s right shoulder quickly, causing him to shake his head and snap out of his trance.

“Oh my god, Zoey. It worked.” Mo looked at his friend joyfully. “You can transfer your powers.”

Zoey was shocked. After a minute of silence, Zoey looked at her friend with a wicked smile on her face.

“This is going to be fun.”


	2. Leif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leif incurs the wrath of Zoey's glitch. Zoey enjoys it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen and No Scrubs by TLC

2\. Leif

The next week, after perfecting the transfer of power with Mo, Zoey decided to use this information to screw with the programming team. It was going to be so much fun. Her first victim was Leif.

It started out as a regular Tuesday morning. After the team meeting, Leif and Zoey went back to her office for a debriefing on the latest projects. As Leif was getting ready to leave, Zoey tapped him three times on the left shoulder.

“I’m sorry Tobin is giving you such a hard time. If you are having difficulty managing him, please let me know and I will take care of it.”

Leif half-smiled as he turned to leave. “Thanks, Zoey.” 

He stopped and turned back to her. “Hey, and sorry about giving you a hard time. I didn’t realize how hard managing the team is, so thank you for being patient with me.” 

He left her office, and then Zoey felt slightly guilty because that might have been the nicest thing Leif ever said to her.

Then she thought about all of the hazing and teasing.

“Never mind,” she thought. “This is going to be incredible.”

She sat at her desk, trying hard to accomplish some work as she waited for the inevitable beginnings of a song.

An hour later, she got her wish. 

Tobin looked up from his desk and glanced at McKenzie. He started singing.

_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you, baby_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

Leif whipped his head around and stared at Tobin, fear on his face. Zoey observed as Leif backed into his desk and gripped the edge, trying desperately to shake off what he probably thought was a hallucination.

McKenzie got up from her chair, and walked up to Tobin, taking his hand and spinning him around.

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

They ended the song by staring at each other lustfully, and returned to their seats, sitting down like nothing happened.

Leif looked terrified, his eyes wide as he turned back to his desk. Zoey snickered.

All was quiet for another hour. Yasmine began to tap her foot, and the music started. Leif looked so stricken Zoey thought she would have to peel him off of the floor.

_A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fine_

_And is, also known as a busta_

_Always talkin' about what he wants_

_And just sits on his broke ass_

_So, no, I don't want your number_

_No, I don't want to give you mine and_

_No, I don't want to meet you nowhere_

_No, don't want none of your time and_

She spun around in her chair, soon joined by McKenzie and Cass. They sang in harmony and started dancing to the song like in the music video. 

_No, I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holla at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holla at me_

_Got a scrub checkin' me but his game is kinda weak_

_And I know that he cannot approach me_

_'Cause I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash_

_Can't get wit' a deadbeat ass_

The women ended with a flourish, and went back to their desks. Zoey watched, laughing to herself as Leif ran towards an isolation pod, his cardigan flapping in the breeze behind him. He had his hands over his ears, and was beginning to hyperventilate. The programming team all stopped and gave him a quizzical look as he ran past them, mumbling “no, no I must be going nuts.”

Zoey found him in the isolation pod. She opened it and raised her eyebrow at him, silently asking what was going on.

“Zoey, I think I’m losing it. I just saw Tobin and McKenzie singing to each other and then all of the women were singing. What is happening??” His voice started to raise in panic.

“Singing? Really? I think you need a break, Leif.” She patted him on the left shoulder three times in solidarity. “Go and get some lunch and maybe a coffee or a xanax. This management stuff is no joke, right?”

Leif nodded in agreement, and slinked away towards the elevator, shooting weird glances at the programmers as he left.

Zoey closed the door to her office and sat at her desk, smirking behind the computer screen.

This was way too much fun.


	3. Tobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tobin's turn to have Zoey's powers, and things are chaotic to say the least. The return of Jingles and Queen Bey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Pretty Fly for a White Guy by The Offspring.

3\. Tobin

Tobin was next on Zoey’s list of people to torture. She chose a very specific day for this, and it worked out perfectly.

Danny Michael Davis was off of house arrest, and he was coming by the office to “see how things are going even though I’m not technically supposed to be here.” Of course, he brought Jingles, his pet ferret, as part of his entourage.

Tobin chose that day to bring Queen Bey, his emotional support ferret. Usually, she behaved herself and sat quietly by Tobin’s side, nibbling on snacks and not causing any problems in the bullpen. Zoey actually liked her; she sometimes perched herself on Zoey’s desk and napped. 

Danny arrived with his entourage, and Tobin practically threw himself at his feet. Queen Bey sat on Tobin’s shoulder, eyeing Jingles suspiciously. Zoey assumed there would be a ferret fight if she didn’t step in, so she walked over to Tobin’s desk and gently lifted Queen Bey off of his shoulder, gently tapping him three times as she brought the ferret to her office. Tobin gave her a look of appreciation, which almost made her feel bad.

Almost.

Tobin was following Danny around like a puppy, when the music began. 

_Gunter glieben glauten globen_

_Give it to me baby! (Uh huh, uh huh!)_

_Give it to me baby! (Uh huh, uh huh!)_

_Give it to me baby! (Uh huh, uh huh!)_

_And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

Danny turned on his heel and began to dance, his entourage providing backup lyrics. Tobin looked stricken and very confused, and slowly started to back away towards his desk, glancing over his shoulder only once to gauge everyone else’s reactions. He saw the rest of the programming team all working quietly at their desks, and Zoey could see the moment Tobin began to freak out and possibly curse his existence.

Zoey stood by the door to her office, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed as she witnessed Tobin bolt back to his desk like he was on fire.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_You know it's kind of hard, just to get along today_

_Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway_

_He may not have a clue and he may not have style_

_But everything he lacks, well, he makes up in denial_

_So don't debate, a player straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_He's gonna play the field, and keep it real_

_For you no way, for you no way_

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_

_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake_

_The world needs wannabe's, ah_

_So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing_

Danny was approaching the bullpen, where he began to dance like...well...an awkward white guy. 

Tobin threw his headphones onto his ears and cowered behind his computer screen, but Zoey knew he couldn’t block out the music. He was silently shaking his head with his eyes closed, mouthing “no, no, it’s a dream” as the music swirled around him. He plucked one earphone off, hoping the music stopped, but snapped it back into place when he realized it didn’t work.

_Give it to me baby! (Uh huh, uh huh!)_

_Give it to me baby! (Uh huh, uh huh!)_

_Give it to me baby! (Uh huh, uh huh!)_

_And all the girls say I'm pretty fly (For a white guy)_

At that precise moment, Queen Bey bolted out of Zoey’s office and headed for Tobin, seeing his distress. She began to climb up to his shoulder when Zoey heard a huge screech. Watching in horror, Zoey saw Jingles break free from his leash and make a beeline for Queen Bey, snarling and hissing as he jumped up onto Tobin’s desk. The two animals hissed at each other, while Tobin made some kind of wild animal scream that came from the depths of his soul. 

Zoey decided she needed to step in, and fast. She skip-ran over to Tobin, and quickly tapped him on the shoulder three times. She could see him snap out of his trance-like state, but the ferrets were still causing havoc in the office. Now Queen Bey had perched herself on top of Tobin’s head, her claws digging into his scalp in fear. Jingles hissed at her, baring his sharp little fangs in her direction. 

Danny sauntered over, plucking Jingles off of Tobin’s desk. He gently caressed him (the ferret, not Tobin, get your mind out of the gutter), muttering “oh my poor baby did you see another ferret? Is she your girlfriend now? Should you make little ferret babies with her? Here, have a cookie my love.”

Tobin collapsed into his chair, breathing heavily and sweating. 

“Are you okay Tobin?”

“Music...singing...ferrets...going crazy.” Tobin sat in his chair in the fetal position, hugging Queen Bey tightly.

Leif and the other programmers looked over at him, mouths agape.

“What are you all looking at? Haven’t you ever seen a man hug his pet ferret before? Mind your business,” he yelled at everyone in a very Tobin fashion.

To Zoey, he whispered “I think I’m losing my mind and need some sleep. Can I go home?”

“Of course. Go home and snuggle Queen Bey and feel better.”

Tobin skulked out of the office, wondering what the hell just happened.

Zoey returned to her office, and felt bad for about a minute. Then she silently started laughing, blocking her face with her computer screen so no one could see her.

“This is fucking hilarious.”


	4. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's turn to have Zoey's powers. It was an accident, she swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Hit Me Baby, One More Time by Britney, bitch.

4\. Simon

It was an accident.

Zoey didn’t mean to give Simon her powers, but here they were, and things were bad.

Earlier that afternoon, Simon asked her to attend a meeting with the new SPRQ head of Public Relations, Tatiana. They were going to discuss the recent projects, and figure out a way to spin the disastrous watch update. Of course Zoey agreed, because one, it was her job, and two, she was very curious to meet Tatiana, aka the woman Simon clearly had a giant crush on. 

Simon and Zoey had become good friends, and were both working at their grief, albeit in different stages. He was there to crack a joke, or provide support, especially during embarrassing moments. Like the pudding incident, where he found her sobbing into a bowl of chocolate pudding, reminiscing about how that was her father’s favorite soft food while he could still swallow. They silently agreed to never discuss it again, and it was really nice to have an ally at work.

So how exactly did this happen?

Before the meeting, Zoey and Simon had a quick debrief. Simon seemed nervous, which Zoey picked up on. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Zoey raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, something. I really want to make a good impression on Tatiana. Not just professionally but personally as well. I’m nervous, and that’s a new feeling for me.”

Zoey reached out and patted Simon on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Just be yourself.”

Simon smiled. “Thanks buddy. Let’s go make a good impression.” He turned and walked towards his office as Zoey stood frozen in hers, eyes wide with panic.

She had patted Simon on the shoulder. Oops. Zoey crossed her fingers, praying to whatever benevolent being may exist that no one sang a heart song.

The first half of the meeting went smoothly. Tatiana was whip-smart, and had a good head on her shoulders. Zoey immediately liked her, and the conversation flowed.

Until the music started. 

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here?_

_Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh, because_

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

Zoey glanced out into the bullpen and saw George in the middle of the floor, dancing his heart out and singing. He ran up the stairs, gesticulating wildly. 

Zoey could tell Simon heard the song, because he kept glancing over towards the bullpen. At one point, Tatiana looked down at her notes and Simon shot Zoey a frustrated look. He was trying very hard to keep his cool and focus on the meeting, while Zoey absentmindedly looked out of the office. She could tell he was confused and exasperated, but he was doing a great job of hiding it.

_Oh, baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you_

_Boy, you got me blinded_

_Oh, pretty baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_It's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh, because_

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

George sat down at his desk with a flourish, returning to his computer screen and quietly typing away.

Zoey continued to stare out the office door, until she was snapped out of her reverie by Tatiana.

“Are you okay Zoey? You seem distracted.”

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Could we take a quick break? Just need some water.” Zoey bolted out of the office, Simon hot on her heels. He caught up to her at the water cooler.

“Hey Zoey, you’re going to think I’m nuts, but,” he leaned in closer, “I just heard George singing Britney Spears, and he was dancing. Did you hear it too?” 

Zoey laughed. “What are you talking about Simon? Those nerves are getting the best of you, aren’t they?” She quickly tapped him on the shoulder three times, then gave him a small punch on the arm. 

“Get back there and woo her with your intellect and shining personality. I’m going to head back to my office. If you need me, text me.”

Simon started to protest, then thought better of it.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I think the rest of the meeting should be a breeze. I’ll touch base later.”

Zoey dashed to her office, closing the door behind her and burying her head in her hands, breathing out a big sigh of relief.

That was a close one.

She had to admit that it was fun though.


	5. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's turn to be tormented. Zoey has no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Milkshake by Kelis.
> 
> I own nothing.

5\. David

Zoey probably should have felt bad tormenting David with her powers, but she didn’t. Sure, he was going through a lot of grief, and had recently quit his job to be a stay-at-home parent to Miles. 

But she remembered all of the teasing and provoking during their childhood, so why not go for it.

Especially since their mom and Jenna were currently drunk, and Maggie was in the process of rolling a joint from her “special plant.”

David and Emily were over for a family dinner, and both were trying desperately to stay awake. Emily eventually lost the battle, passing out in a small puddle of drool and snoring quietly on the couch. David was about to drift off into dreamland when Zoey quickly tapped him three times on the shoulder. He startled and looked around confused.

“What?”

Zoey looked at him quizzically. “I didn’t wake you up. Were you startled?”

“Must have been a dream.”

He was about to fall asleep again when Zoey heard laughter from the greenhouse, followed by the click of a lighter. Soon, the music began, and Maggie and Jenna were _on fire_ with their singing and choreography.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

David jumped off the couch in horror and headed to the greenhouse. He watched with his mouth agape as his mother and sister-in-law danced around, taking hits off of the joint. Before he realized what was happening, Maggie jumped up onto her desk.

_I know you want it_

_The thing that makes me_

_What the guys go crazy for_

_They lose their minds_

_The way I wind_

_I think it's time_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Warm it up_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_The boys are waiting_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Warm it up_

_The boys are waiting_

David let out a whimper and covered his ears. He was transfixed by the sight in front of him, and Zoey could see him mumbling to himself. She stood at the entrance to the greenhouse, casually leaning against the door jamb.

“Zoey. Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“The music. _They’re singing._ ” David stage-whispered this last part, hoping that would make Zoey believe him.

“I think you are dreaming, big bro. “

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_I have to see you on it_

_You want me to teach the_

_Techniques that freaks these boys_

_It can't be bought_

_Just don't please get caught_

_Watch if your smart_

They ended with a flourish, and went back to talking, laughing and drinking. 

Zoey led David back to the couch, where she pushed him down rather forcefully, tapping his shoulder three times.

“You need sleep. Take a nap.”

David obliged, and promptly passed out cold, waking up an hour later.

He looked around the room when he woke up, relieved to see everyone doing normal things. Well, Maggie was kind of stoned, but that wasn’t unusual. 

Zoey was sitting on the chair, playing with Miles.

David looked around, making sure no one could hear him.

“Zoey,” he whispered.

She glanced up at him.

“I had the weirdest dream.”


	6. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's turn to have Zoey's powers, but is she using it for something good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel. I have been dying to use this song in a fic.

1: Max

Zoey had been practicing with Mo to perfect her heart song. In an interesting twist, she found out that if she thought about a particular song, it would appear as a heart song. Mo had been so patient with her, helping to pick exactly the right song to express how she felt.

It was two months since the pause, and Zoey was in a much better headspace. Max had been supportive, despite being busy starting up the restaurant. The launch had been a success; seeing him confident and self-assured while he mingled with customers was...well, _hot._ She realized how much she loved him, and needed him in her life. She had acquired the skills to have a healthy relationship, knowing that there might be bumps in the road but being able to express her feelings in an adult way.

Zoey invited Max over for dinner and a movie, claiming that it was a celebration of the restaurant’s success. But in reality, she was ready to give him her whole heart. 

Max arrived at Zoey’s apartment promptly at 7pm. For reasons he couldn’t explain, he felt nervous. Sure, Zoey was his best friend, biggest supporter, and also an adorable hot mess, but he was in love with her. Ever since their pause, she was constantly on his mind. Now that he knew the taste of her lips, the curves of her body, and the sounds she made in bed, he had a very difficult time focusing on her as just a friend. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Zoey answered, looking cute in a sweater and pants, her hair flowing down her back. Max swallowed thickly. Maybe dinner and a movie alone with her wasn’t a great idea. He took a deep breath, trying to relax. She was his friend, and they’ve had a meal and a movie lots of times before. Sure, the last three times had ended in sex, but who’s counting?

“So I decided to make dinner, I hope it doesn’t kill us both,” Zoey said as she fluttered around her kitchen, stirring spaghetti in one pot and sauce in the other. “I bought the meatballs because I didn’t trust myself. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine, Zoey. I’m just happy we get to hang out. Should I make the salad and open the wine?”

“That sounds great. How’s work going?”

Max told her about the restaurant, and their write-up in the San Francisco Chronicle. Business was booming, and for the first time in a long time, Max felt competent.

Zoey thought his confidence was so sexy. That, along with his bare forearms, were making her quite warm, and thirsty for something other than wine. But first they had to get through dinner.

Over dinner, they laughed and joked comfortably. Max asked Zoey if she was doing okay. 

“I’m better than okay. Want to hear something funny? I found out I’m able to transfer my glitch to other people.”

Max held his fork mid-air, a look of surprise on his face.

“What? How?”

Zoey explained how she accidentally discovered it, and the havoc that ensued. Max laughed at Leif and Tobin’s experiences, and cringed for Simon.

“Poor Simon. He must have been so confused.”

Zoey put her head in her hands. “I felt terrible.”

“I can’t believe you tortured David. He’s your brother.” Max laughed as he said this, and Zoey knew he was joking.

A comfortable silence followed. Zoey broke the ice.

“Do you want to try? I can’t guarantee you’ll hear a heart song but if you want to…” she trailed off, hoping he would say yes. If not, she would need to move on to plan B, and no one wanted plan B. 

Max hesitated for a moment, and Zoey was about to tell him to forget it when he said yes.

“Yes?”

“Yes. I’ve always been curious what it was like to have your power, and now I have a chance. I have to admit it’s a little scary, but,” he looked at her softly as he said the next part, “I trust you.”

Zoey gazed into his eyes, and gently tapped him three times on the shoulder. “Well, that should do it. Now you wait. Movie time?”

Max nodded, and they settled in on the couch, sitting close together. Zoey put her head on his shoulder, like old times, and Max wrapped his arm around her. He glanced down at her, curious if he would hear a heart song. He really hoped so.

Zoey waited until the halfway point of the movie to start her heart song. She concentrated on the task, and watched Max’s face. He startled as the music began, watching as Zoey stood up in front of him.

_Love, I get so lost, sometimes_

_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

_When I want to run away_

_I drive off in my car_

_But whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they return_

_And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_Without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

Max stood and followed Zoey around her apartment as she danced and sang to him, never breaking eye contact.

_In your eyes_

_The light, the heat_

_I am complete_

_(Your eyes)_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_I see the light and the heat_

_I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_The heat I see in your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

Max couldn’t believe this was happening. Zoey looked so calm and content, pouring her heart out to him without any hesitation. She entered the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter, reminiscent of the time she glitched and sang “I’m Yours.” Max slowly shook his head, feeling the emotion well up in him as she continued. 

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

_And all my instincts, they return_

_And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_Without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

_In your eyes_

_The light, the heat_

_(Your eyes)_

_I am complete_

_(Your eyes)_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_(Your eyes)_

She hopped off the counter, and took Max’s hand, leading him to the couch. Zoey pushed him down and climbed into his lap, straddling him as she finished her song, never breaking eye contact with him.

_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_(Your eyes)_

_I see the light and the heat_

_(Your eyes) I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_The heat I see in your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_Accepting all I've done and said_

_I want to stand and stare again_

_'Til there's nothing left, woah_

_It remains there in your eyes_

_Whatever comes and goes_

_Oh, it's in your eyes_

The music stopped, and they remained there, basking in the glow of each other. Zoey could feel Max’s hands on her waist, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs as he gazed at her with love. She tapped him on the shoulder three times, and he smiled at her, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Zoey brought her forehead to his, and gently stroked his cheek, feeling the scruff of his beard under her fingers as she tilted his chin up. 

“I meant every word of that song. I’ve been practicing, hoping you would say yes.”

Max beamed. “Thank you for trusting me with something so intimate. Does this mean you want to unpause us?”

“If you’ll let me. I’m in a much better headspace now, and can give you what you need in a relationship.”

Max responded by leaning forward and kissing her, gently holding her close to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Zoey could feel his hands sliding up her back, making their way to the band of her bra, when he pulled away.

She looked at him quizzically. “Why did you stop? I was enjoying that.”

“I have to know. Is that what your brain is like all the time?”

“Yes, and you see why it’s annoying.” Zoey leaned down and kissed him again.

Again he broke the kiss.

“What now, Maxwell?,” Zoey asked, annoyed.

He smiled at her. “Just wanted to tell you I love you.”

“I love you too. With all of my heart.”

Max grinned, the goofy smile that Zoey fell in love with slowly over the years.

Zoey raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to continue to kiss me, or just sit there and smile like an idiot?”

Max didn’t need to be told twice as he captured Zoey’s lips with his.


End file.
